


Role Play

by CrimsonRen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Mirror Sex, NSFW, PWP, Romance, Shameless Smut, Silly, Smut, Some Humor, Stony - Freeform, avengers having some fun, headcannon, role play, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRen/pseuds/CrimsonRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony designs a new suit for Captain America, and likes it so much he decides to try it on himself. The other Avengers decide to swap armor too, and they all have some fun fighting as each other in a practice match. Afterwords, Tony and Steve decide to take the role reversal into the bedroom, using it as an opportunity to try out a new kink play or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Homie Kirsty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Homie+Kirsty).



Role Play

"Fabrication completed Sir." J.A.R.V.I.S.’s robotic voice streamed from the computer.

Tony looked up from his workbench, setting aside the little bit of electronics he was fiddling with. Approaching the computer he leaned over and scrolled through the project report. No errors this time, his latest dabble into material design had been a success. Tony smiled at J.A.R.V.I.S.’s icon at the top of the screen. 

“Looks pretty good doesn’t it.” It was definitely a step up from the current uniform, much more modern and definitely more sexy. Tony thought he made a pretty decent fashion designer.

“Indeed Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. “Captain Rogers will cut a fine figure in it.”

Tony’s smile turned a little bit wicked. “Indeed he will.” Tony picked up the suit, running his hands over the smooth fabric. The jacket was made of a dark navy material stronger than Kevlar, and almost as flexible as a thick spandex. The pants were of a similar material, but more canvas based. A white star emblazoned the center of the chest, and white stripes stretched out from it wrapping around the shoulders. It would emphasize Steve’s broad shoulders, one of his best features in Tony’s mind. The effect was amplified by the red and white stripes that cut down the abdomen, playing up Steve’s small waist. The real icing on the cake was the pants, stylish lines and streamline pockets placed perfectly to show off Captain’s perfect ass. Yes, Tony definitely was a good fashion designer.

He held it up to himself and looked in the mirror. “Think it’s too small?”

“I made it to your specifications Mr. Stark.” J.A.R.V.I.S. chimed.

Tony hummed in thought. It should fit perfectly then, but probably a little snug in the butt. It shouldn’t matter too much if he subtracted a centimeter or two off the measurement right? Tony had to reward himself for his efforts after all. 

He stared in the mirror a bit more, admiring the cut of the suit. A wild idea came over him. He stripped off his shirt and pants, and began pulling on the suit.

“Mr. Stark?” J.A.R.V.I.S. questioned.

“Just trying it on J.A.R.V.I.S.” Tony replied. “Have to test it out before I hand it over.”

“At least you are wearing underwear today.” 

Tony startled, and turned to face Steve, who was watching him amused from the doorway to the lab. Steve crossed his arms over his chest, and jerked his chin to gesture at Tony.  
“That the new suit? I have to admit it looks pretty good.”

“Doesn’t it? Couldn’t resist trying it on myself.” Tony grinned at Steve. Tony had the best smile; Steve couldn’t resist returning it.

“I still don’t understand why you couldn’t just repair the old one.” 

“The old suit sucked. Red skull tore right through it. This baby, though,” Tony spread his arms out and swept them down his body, “is a much needed improvement. I designed it to…”

Steve stopped listening to Tony; the tech talks always went over his head. Instead he just enjoyed the view. The new suit was very dashing, though a little too sexy for his modest tastes. He would probably gain a lot more fans. Hopefully they wouldn’t try to break into the Tower this time.

Steve prowled over to Tony, never taking his eyes off him. Tony fell into silence as Captain ran his hands over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him flush against him. 

“It’s a little loose on you.” Steve commented, his voice a little more husky than normal.

Tony shivered under the heat of Captain’s gaze. There was a fire in his eyes that Tony returned full measure. 

“You make a man want to skip meetings by looking at him like that Cap.”

“Your fault for looking so swell.” Steve pulled Tony into a deep, slow kiss. Tony moaned in protest when Captain broke it and pulled away from him. “We do have a meeting today though.” He smirked at Tony, who was obviously pouting. “So you get to try on my suit but I don’t get to try on yours?” Steve asked, changing the subject.

Tony was taken aback a bit. Steve had never expressed much interest in the armor before. “I have a model you can wear.” He began, the gears of his mind starting to turn. “It’s the Mach D model. Designed for rescue missions.” Tony’s fingers glided over the glossy black screen of a tablet. Part of the floor folded and retracted, revealing mechanics that whirled, twisted, and transformed. Steve always thought the display was unnecessary, meant to look impressive if anything else. A metal suit rose from the flurry, painted the classic iron man red and gold. Tony walked over to it, pressing here and there to activate it. “The weapons on it are minimal, but the armor is reinforced. It’s designed to cocoon someone, and fly the wearer out of a danger zone quickly. It can still shoot repulsor beams, but its primary purpose is stable flight and rescue. It adjusts to any wearer so it should be able to fit you.” 

Steve approached the armor, tracing the cold metal ring around the empty cavity in the chest. “What about the arc reactor?”

“I would give you my heart, but you already have it.” 

Steve felt his face flush as he smiled warmly at Tony. He reached out to him and ran his fingers through his lover’s dark hair. He rested his hand lovingly on Tony’s cheek and gave him a swift kiss, but pulled away laughing. “Nice try Stark, but we do have a meeting today. Last time we showed up late together I think Natasha got suspicious.”

“If Romanov is suspicious that means she already knows.” Tony quipped back, and walked away to fetch the spare reactor from his vault. Steve considered this with furrowed brows. Tony was right. Gosh darn it.

Tony returned carrying a set of black folded clothes in one hand and the arc reactor in the other. He handed Steve the clothes. 

“Go get changed. I’ll hook this baby up.” A couple minutes later they were both ready to go. “Don’t look so nervous Cap. Everyone has their first time someday.”

Steve ignored him, and stepped into the suit. It made a whirring sound, and parts expanded and contracted to fit him. It closed around him, and the helmet flipped down to seal him inside. Lights flashed up around him as the heads up display activated. The suit scanned the room, selecting various items and listing off details about them. Steve slowly lifted his arms and flexed his fingers. He saw the armor seamlessly move with him through the helmet’s display, and Steve couldn’t help but be impressed. 

A beeping alerted him to the orange swirl that appeared in the bottom right of his heads up display. It pulsed in time to J.A.R.V.I.S.’s cool voice. “Good evening Mr. Rogers. Welcome aboard.”

Steve smiled, “Hey there J.A.R.V.I.S. I hope you can help me out with this thing.” 

“Certainly Sir. How may I assist you?” 

“How about helping me get to my meeting to start with. I want to fly there.”

He hears Tony’s laugh through the intercom. “You want to go to the meeting like this Captain? You?”

“I’m usually all for seriousness, but sometimes even I have to let loose Tony.”

“Well I have only one thing to say to that Cap. Where is your shield?”

\-------------

The room doesn’t register it’s not Tony in the armor at first. It was hardly the first time Tony had flown into a meeting in his suit. Plus everything was all there, right down to the arc reactor. What did alarm them was Tony stumbling in, sweaty and panting dressed like Captain America. Before anyone could say, what the fuck, Iron Man’s helmet popped up revealing Steve’s laughing face.

“Damn it Steve that’s cheating!” Tony cursed at him.

“You wanted to race Stark, don’t blame me.”

“Yeah well your suit doesn’t exactly boost strength or let you fly.”

“And whose fault is that?” Steve countered.

“Yours.” Tony bitched. “I would have done it ages ago if you would have let me.”

Clint interrupted their conversation, and the two were finally aware of the rest of the room. “Wait, wait, wait. You two switched suits!? You never let me wear the Iron Man armor. Not fair.”

“Tony must trust Steve a lot then.” Natasha added in, an all too knowing grin curled on her lips. Tony shot her a swift glare, narrowing his eyes slightly. She said nothing, but her gesture, the quick look to Steve and back with an eyebrow raised, spoke it all. She definitely knows. 

“We were just testing out the new armor. It’s a rescue mission armor that-“ Tony was both ignored and interrupted by the excitement of the room. 

“I want to switch suits with someone too!” Clint began again.

Thor laughed mockingly at him. “Not satisfied with your own armor mortal?”

“Heck yes, I am more than satisfied. Look at this vest. Babe magnet. But haven’t you ever wondered what it’s like to be someone else?”

“Can’t say that I have. But your proposition amuses me. Let us exchange attire.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Hawkeye fist pumped excitedly. Black widow rolled her eyes. She leaned close to Banner who has been sitting silently beside her reading a book and ignoring everyone.

“What say you and I exchange clothes?” She asked him with a teasing look in her eyes.

Banner shut his book and promptly turned red. He stuttered out his refusal. 

A couple minutes later Clint and Thor returned. Thor’s armor was a bit too big on Clint, who was a couple inches shorter, and fairly leaner than the Asguardian. He gave the room a twirl, flaring the cape at the end dramatically. Clint’s vest was too small for Thor, so he wore it open, showing off his sculpted muscles shamelessly. No one was upset about it.

“So now that you boys are playing dress up, what is the plan for today.” Natasha said rolling her eyes at the lot of them. 

“I believe it was sparing practice today?” Captain’s voice crackled over the intercom. He was hovering around in the suit, clearly enjoying his new gift of flight.

“Let’s make it a free for all.” Tony answered. “But we have to fight as each other.”

“Count me out.” Black widow raised her hands in disapproval. “That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“I have an important experiment going on. I’m out too.” Banner inputted.

“I think it is an interesting exercise.” Thor chimed in. “I hope your bow won’t break under my awesome might Hawkeye.”

“Wait a second! I can’t lift Thor’s hammer.” Clint’s protest was ignored, and under the enthusiastic insistence of the others was ushered into the practice arena. Clint hoped Thor’s fancy cape did something special, or else he was going to get destroyed.

\-----------------

Clint definitely was getting destroyed. His only consolation was that Tony wasn’t fairing much better. Despite the supposed free-for-all they had teamed up, and were currently ducking behind Steve’s shield as Thor’s latest arrow sped towards them. The two braced for impact, but the arrow stuck harmlessly to the shield. It was suction cup arrow. 

“Hah!” Tony laughed at the disgruntled Asguardian, ripping the arrow off and flinging it to the side. 

“So many confounded arrows. It’s so infuriating!” Thor yelled back, he still had not figured out Clint’s quiver system. Despite that, he had done considerable damage to the arena; half of it was either blown up or covered in the various results of the trick arrows.

“Throw the fucking shield at him!” Clint begged Tony.

“All right quit your nagging, here we go.” Tony launched the shield, and knocked Thor off his feet. Hawkeye charged in after Thor, to try and wrestle him down, or at least steal some arrows back.

The shield, which Tony had expected to come back to him, flew off and landed in a clamor at the side of the arena. “It wasn’t supposed to do that.”

“It’s harder than it looks isn’t it?” Captain called as he did a fly by. He shot a repulsor beam at Tony, aiming for his feet. “Better get your shield pip.”

“Pip?” Tony yelled back, already sprinting across the arena. He passed Thor and Hawkeye, who had abandoned all weapons and were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. “I bet you can think of better adjectives than that to describe me.” Tony picked up the shield and threw it at Steve who blasted it out of the air.

“You’re right I can. Sitting duck.” Steve tackled Tony with the suit, gripping onto him and carrying him high into the air.

“I was thinking more like, unbelievably attractive. I would also humbly accept sex god. But I think the word you really want is genius.” Tony slid his hands into the grooves of armor behind Steve’s neck. He pressed his finger into a biometric switch, and suddenly Steve’s heads up display went dark and the suit powered off. They were both suddenly falling, and Tony maneuvered himself so that the Iron Man suit would hit the ground first and cushion most of the fall.

The room shook as they impacted, adding a scenic crater to the rest of the destruction. Tony rolled off the suit, the wind thoroughly knocked out of him. Captain wasn’t much better, so they laid there for a couple minutes recovering.

“Why do you even have that button?” Captain asked him, his voice a little shaky.

“I program every armor with some fail safes. In case they go wacky during the testing phase. But mostly in case someone tries to use my armor against me.”

“That’s why you wanted to do this. To see if you could actually pull it off.” Steve almost laughed; he should have figured Tony had alternative motives.

“Yes. And No.” Tony replied. “I needed to do it eventually, but I wanted you to have some fun Cap.”

“I did, thank you. I think I’m done now though. This thing is less fun when you can’t move or do anything.”

“We are done too.” Clint added in. He and Thor had limped across the arena to them, covered in various wounds and bruises. 

“Quite a shiner you got Hawkeye.” Captain said, commenting on Clint’s splendid black eye.

Thor laughed and replied, “Had to pay him back for a nasty little trick he pulled.”

“You deserved it.” Clint responded.

Tony pulled himself to his feet, and they turned to leave.

“Forgetting someone?” Steve called. The suit was still powered off, and he was lying helpless on the floor.

“Need a hand there Cap? J.A.R.V.I.S. deactivation override for Mach D. Code 4861 Balmer Beta.”

“Yes Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S.’s voice crackled through the Iron Man armor’s speaker. The unit powered up, and the four left the wreckage of the room to be dealt with another day.

“The hydrogen emission line? Really? Nerd.” Clint teased.

“Thought it sounded cool,” Tony replied.

 

Thor and Clint pealed off to the their respective rooms to change. Captain followed Tony into his workshop to strip off the armor.

“You really like flying don’t you?” Tony questioned from behind a computer monitor. “I have hardly seen you on the ground since you put it on.”

“It is definitely the best part of the suit. I think everyone dreams of being able to fly sometime in their lives.”

“I could always add flight capabilities to your suit if you want.” Tony offered. The floor opened up again, and various mechanical arms and suit removal gadgets folded out. Tony walked over to Steve and led him onto the platform. The machine registered, and began stripping the armor from Steve, slowly revealing the blond haired beauty in his black under armor. 

“No thanks Tony. Not my style. But I might let you take me for a ride now and again.” With the armor fully removed, Steve accepted Tony’s outstretched hand and allowed him to help him down. 

“I could take you for a ride right now Captain, but it would be a different kind of ride.” Steve returned Tony’s heated smile.

“Your still in my suit though.” Steve caressed Tony’s chest, following the lines of the shoulder stripes, and then circled back to follow the red and white panels down his stomach. 

“Ever heard of role playing Steve?”

“I know the jist of it” Steve murmured into Tony’s neck, moaning softly when Tony’s hands grabbed his ass and kneaded it.

“How would you like to be fucked by Captain America then?” Tony takes Steve’s eager kiss as a yes.

 

“At attention!” Tony commanded to Steve, doing his best impression of a hard-ass military Sargent he could. They had relocated to Tony’s room, and Steve was leaning on Tony’s bed. Tony was standing before him, hands on his hips and an out of place serious expression on his face.

“I’m Iron Man,” Steve smirked. “Following orders isn’t my style.”

“Had to take that shot didn’t you.” 

“Yep. You’ve had that one coming for a while now.”

“I thought you liked my wild side.”

Steve laughed at him. “Get back into character. This isn’t sexy yet.”

“Ok, give me a moment. Let me channel my inner Steve.” He paused briefly, racking his brain. “My name is Steve, I get angry if people don’t use coasters for their drinks. I iron and fold all of my clothes, even my underwear.” Steve raised an eyebrow; Tony could be such a brat.

Tony’s demeanor changed back to being serious. “There are a few ways Captain America punishes insubordination.” He began again. Tony pressed his hand against Steve’s chest and pushed him into the bed. He nudged Captain’s legs open, and settled in between them, leaning over Steve and bracing himself with his hands on either side of Steve’s head.

“Oh?”

“I could lock you up and throw away the key. But I think a playboy like you will only learn by taking a good pounding.” 

“Don’t hit my face, I have a photo shoot for a big magazine tomorrow.”

“Oh I’m not going beat you. I’m going to pound your ass with my wholesome American cock.”

Steve lost it then. “Oh my god Tony. Captain America would not say that!”

Tony kept a straight face. “Yep. Totally would. Hear him say it all the time. Resisting will only make your punishment harsher.”

“Tony-“ Steve was interrupted by his own yelp. Tony had bitten him on the neck, hard enough to leave a mark. Calloused hands pushed their way up under Steve’s shirt, caressing their way up his chest. Tony’s warm tongue lapped at the sensitive skin to sooth the pain of the bite. Steve shivered as Tony kissed his neck, working his way up to his jawline and leaving more stinging nips. Tony’s beard scraped against the soft skin of his neck, heightening his sensitivity. Steve’s arms moved to wrap around Tony’s back, but Tony pinned them by the wrists above Steve’s head with one of his hands. Steve was now lying fully stretched out on the bed, Tony lying on top of him and ravaging his lips with a heated kiss. Tony gently bit Steve’s bottom lip, toying and teasing it, before sweeping a lick across Steve’s lips. 

Tony’s free hand had found its way to Steve’s nipples, fondling the toned muscular chest around it but not directly touching it. Steve craved it; he moaned out Tony’s name, begging him to stop the teasing. Tony instead pinched the tender flesh harshly, tightening his grip on Steve’s wrists almost painfully. Steve gasped out in both pain and pleasure; the heat of Tony’s intense gaze burning through him. “I’m Captain America. You will address me as Captain.” Tony commanded. Steve nodded his head in submission. He was getting into it now, and Tony’s manhandling was doing a lot for his arousal. He felt too tight in the under armor, a hot strain pulling at his crotch as his cock flushed and hardened.

“Captain.” Steve begged. A wave of embarrassment rushed through him to call Tony so, blushing his cheeks considerably.

“You call me so sweetly Iron Man.” Tony answered. He pulled back and straddled Steve’s hips. He let his hands rest on Steve’s abs, feeling the muscle tense beneath his fingers as he rocked his hips and ground into Steve’s lap. There was no mockery in his voice, only blatant want. “It’s so cute when the wild and rough men turn into bashful boys for me. Don’t shy up on me now though, I will have you calling my name all night.”

“Want to bet on that? Though I bet I can match any bid you make tenfold at least.” Steve managed to banter back. It was getting harder for him to focus on their play. If it were up to him he would rather abandon all pretenses, but it was equal parts amusing and arousing to see Tony get so into it. Even though he made a pretty bad Captain America, Steve knew he made an even worse Iron Man.

“American justice is more valuable than any treasure Iron Man. And America always delivers on its promises.”

Steve groaned in disapproval. “Just because you are called ‘Captain America’ doesn’t mean you just spout lame patriotic lines like that.”

“What you though it sucked?” Tony joked. “It was supposed to be a rousing dialogue, well more like arousing, but you aren’t really into this are you?” 

“I was until you started talking again.” Steve sighed. He could regretfully feel the heat leaving him.

“We could stop if you want and do something normal.”

Steve considered it. His eyes scanned Tony, who was still straddling him. Tony’s blue eyes were bright for all that they were heavily lidded and his pupils blown. His dark hair and the deep navy of the suit emphasized them. The suit, god the suit, and Tony in the suit. It was in and of itself reason enough to continue. He wouldn’t say that he wanted Tony to fuck him in the suit aloud, but Tony would probably figure it out anyways. It was never about the role-playing. It was always about the uniform, and how Tony looked in it, and how every time after when he went to put it on he would remember their lovemaking. Steve felt the warm tingling begin to pool again in his crotch. He gave Tony a slow smile, “Just let the suit do most of the talking from here on out Captain.”

Tony’s eyes widened in excitement, and his fingers reflexively dug into Steve’s skin. “You like the suit huh?” Tony questioned. He couldn’t keep the mischievousness from his voice.

Steve eyed Tony with apprehension. He could sense the flurry of thoughts connecting in Tony’s mind, but he was unsure what his lover was playing at. “Yes.” He said truthfully. 

“Then it would be a shame if I took it off then.”

Steve’s face burned as he realized Tony’s intentions. The jerk was going to pull it out of him, make him confess his desires even though he already knew them. Attempting to resist, Steve remained quiet. 

Tony hummed cheerfully. He wasn’t beaten yet. “I guess not?” He made to unfasten the jacket. 

“Wait!” Steve pleaded. His hand shot up to catch Tony’s. Steve turned his face to the side, unable to look Tony in the eye. Painful embarrassment burned through him, clenching his chest and stinging his eyes. “It would be a shame,” he murmured. 

Tony took Steve’s hand in his and kissed the palm. “You are the most honest man I have ever known.” He began. Steve turned to look at Tony, blue eyes meeting blue. Tony smiled, his expression equal parts evil and loving. “You can be more honest though.” Steve recoiled a bit with a soft cry. He could, but it would be so shameful to say it. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.” Tony commanded. 

Steve’s heart pounded in his ears. His hands gripped onto Tony’s thighs, digging in hard enough to bruise. He tried to remain silent, but Tony became impatient. He stroked a hand through Steve’s hair and whispered gentle encouragement. Steve’s head swam with emotions but Tony’s affectionate gaze held his own and grounded him enough to say, “I want you to fuck me in the suit Captain. I want to watch you do it. Don’t take it off.“

“Good. You did just perfect.” Tony replied, kissing Steve like he was the most amazing thing, because he was. Tony’s calloused fingers swept across the blonde’s cheek, and tangled again into Steve’s soft hair.

“I will give you what you want. I won’t take off the suit, and as for the watching I will give you the best view.” 

Tony leaned over and shifted partially off Steve to flip a switch at the side of his bed. He returned with a childish grin on his face. Right when Steve was about to question him, he heard a mechanical buzzing sound from the ceiling. He looked up, and was stunned into silence as the paneling retracted to reveal a giant mirror. 

“Pretty nice isn’t it? You will have the best view in the house.” 

Steve just looked at him like he was insane. The super solider found himself wondering if Tony knew that no normal person would have a retractable sex mirror installed on their ceiling. How do you even get one built anyways? Sure as heck wasn’t from IKEA. He probably did it himself, Steve decided. He wondered what went on in Tony’s head when he was building it. A flare of jealousy sparked, this mirror had better been a recent addition to Tony’s bedroom too. Although the thing was absurd, the thought of Tony wanting to use it on someone else was even more obnoxious than the black haired genius on his bad days. It was hard to understand Tony sometimes, but in this case he supposed it was just easier to trust in him and go along with it.

Steve lay back and relaxed, staring at the reflection in the mirror. He first saw Tony, still straddling him in the suit. He could see all of Tony’s back, the graceful curve of his shoulders, emphasized by the tight leather of the shield holster. Then he was aware of himself, and couldn’t suppress a shiver. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were dark and heavily lidded. Steve’s flushed lips were slightly parted and he realized now that he was slightly panting from excitement. His cheeks were pink against his pale skin, but not as striking in contrast as the trail of love bites Tony had left on his neck. 

He looked up at Tony, his voice a little unsteady. “This seems a little narcissistic don’t you think?” Tony raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. “I just…” Steve stopped and let out a breath of distress, motioning his arms to all of this, trying to find the right words to say. “I can’t help but to see myself too when I look at you.”

Tony’s mouth quirked up in a humored grin. “Well then, just enjoy the view.” He replied nonchalantly, but the bright twinkle in his eyes meant that he had knowledge about something Steve didn’t. Steve sighed not entirely convinced. “Stop being so serious, this is meant to be fun and if it doesn’t pan out I’ll get rid of it OK?”

“OK.” Steve agreed. He looked back up at the mirror as Tony went back to work, trailing kisses up his chest as he slowly divested Steve of his shirt. In the next moment Tony had moved down, stripping off Steve’s pants and underwear in a neat pull. Completely naked, the super solider took in a sharp breath of air, eyes still glued to the reflective glass above him. 

He was never sure if he would ever get used to what the serum had done to him. Mentally, he was still the same courageous, good man he had been when he had been in poor health. Physically, he went from weedy and borderline unattractive to having a body the Greek sculptors would drool over. He knew the looks people gave him, and bashfully enjoyed the eyes Tony made at him. But, he had never had the desire to look closely at himself. He tried to view his new body as a tool, as important as the shield in protecting the world. But now he could only see the sexual aspect of himself, and how good Tony looked pressed up against him.

Tony ran a hand from Steve’s collarbone down to his waist. Steve’s skin was a hairless smooth expanse of soft skin over tight muscle, broken only by the thatch of downy hair between his thighs. Tony sank his hand into it, and then ventured further to stroke Steve into full erection.

Steve gasped and melted in Tony’s hands. Every rough caress sent sparks up his body, numbing his mind and heating his face. He tossed his head back, his hair falling across his forehead and nearly blocking his view of the mirror. Beads of sweat started to drip down his skin, as the sweet friction Tony created burned through him and flushed his pale skin erotically. Despite himself, Steve let his legs fall completely open, giving himself a complete raunchy view of Tony taking him in hand. 

It wasn’t long before Steve neared climax, and he thought he should excite Tony too before he spent. Tony pressed a hand firmly against Steve’s chest to prevent him from moving up against him. To answer his confused look, the genius flashed him a grin. “No need to return the favor tonight Captain, just let me take you on that ride I promised you.” Slick fingers quickly pressed inside to stretch him, and Steve wanted to roll his eyes at Tony. The ridiculous things his lover says. 

Steve’s eyes followed Tony’s hands as he leaned back and unzipped the suit’s pants. Steve blushed at the unwholesome sight of Tony’s cock, a stark contrast surrounded by deep navy. Tony took him gently at first, sliding in long and slow, but then harder so that Steve could only wrap his arms around Tony and take it. He wanted desperately to close his eyes and just feel Tony inside him, but Steve couldn’t look away, watching their love making shamelessly in the mirror as he came.

Tony stripped off the suit and wrapped himself around Steve, bundling him up in his arms and enjoying the feel of his warm, silken skin. They both let the satisfaction of their orgasm wash over them in gentle waves, relaxing into each other’s loving embrace. 

“You are just the cutest freaking thing.” Tony whispered to Steve, brushing his blond hair back. 

After all the wild things Steve had experienced that night, he was a little surprised that he could feel embarrassment over such sweet words. 

“Like seriously,” He began again, “If this little gadget in my chest didn’t keep me ticking I would have died from how overwhelmingly adorable you are.”

“Tony!” Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “You are being ridiculous.”

“No seriously Cap,” Tony smiled, and Steve felt his chest ache with love. “You should really be ashamed of yourself. Making all the puppies in the world feel like shit because they know they will never be as cute as you.”

Steve tossed his head back and laughed. In response his dark haired lover wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling against him and tickling him with his beard, which caused Steve to laugh even harder. 

“I think you saw it too.” Tony smirked. “You liked watching yourself in the mirror.”

Steve instantly flustered, trying to deny it. 

“The scientist in me wants to test out this hypothesis.” Tony murmured into his lover’s ear before gently nibbling at the lobe. His hands trailed down, caressing Steve’s inner thigh with a promise of something better to come. “Want to help me with this experiment Captain?”

“Not really,” Steve admitted. He already knew the answer and so did Tony. “What I want to know is if you like it too.” Steve reversed the roles, pinning Tony on his back and claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss.

“Too? So you admit it then!” Tony snickered, breaking the kiss and completely ignoring Steve’s manhandling. 

“Shut the heck up Tony.” Steve grinned back. 

“Language Captain!” Tony feigned offense. “Jesus man, what a filthy mouth you have on you.”

“Sure do.” Captain replied nonchalantly. In a casual motion he slipped his head between Tony’s legs and roughly bit the soft skin right below his hip.

“Fuck! Steve!” Tony moaned out. “I hope you are going to do what I think you are.”

“Eyes up Stark.” Steve commanded, but his blushing cheeks broke his serious facade. 

“Yes Sir.” The genius grinned back, relaxing against the large headboard of the bed and tilting his head back to look into the mirror. 

Steve started by licking up the shaft of Tony’s cock. He pressed a smile into the warm head, as he felt Tony shiver beneath him. He swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting the bitter salty skin. He parted his lips and took Tony in his mouth, stroking the base with a hand as he worked it. With his other hand he caressed Tony’s lower back, feeling the slight bumps of Tony’s spine. 

Tony’s head bumped against the headboard as a wave of stimulation sparked through his body. A wide grin was on his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes. He threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair urging him to take him a little bit deeper and a little bit faster. From the mirror he saw Steve’s golden head bobbing between his legs, and he moaned out again.

“Shit Steve this is so goddamned hot. You have been watching pornos haven’t you. You always say you don’t, but fuck man.” He breathed out. He rocked his hips slightly, trying to get all the pleasure he could. 

Steve pulled off Tony and straddled his hips. The super soldier was hard again too. He fisted both of their cocks in one hand. Steve stroked both of them, and Tony continued to watch from the mirror completely content.

The blond soldier let out a shaky moan as he kicked up the pace a notch, thrusting his hips to fuck his own hand. Through lidded eyes he saw Tony’s neck, stretched out and exposed before him. Steve leaned in and pressed gentle kisses up Tony’s neck to his ear, which he nibbled at lustfully. 

It was over quickly, Tony coming first with a rough cry and Steve coming shortly after, collapsing onto his lover’s shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and rested his chin on the top of the Captain’s head.

“I think I just answered that question.” Steve panted.

“Which question?” Tony asked, a sly grin teasing at his lips.

“That you like to”, Steve hesitated. He had begun to sober, and shame started to return to him. “That you like to look at yourself.” He finished.

“Of course I do. The mirror is awesome.” Tony replied casually, not even fazed.

“What? You’re not embarrassed about it?” Steve asked incredulously. 

“Did you think I would be?” Tony smiled mischievously. “Not one bit. But I know you are.” Steve sulked a bit, but Tony kissed him on his brow. The solider still had a lot to learn. “Did I ever tell you how adorable you are?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this.


End file.
